A quien tu decidiste amar
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Zero se da por vencido al luchar por el amor de yuuki


Zero se encontraba recostado a los pies de un árbol pensando en lo que hacía poco había ocurrido… yuuki había despertado como una vampiresa pura sangre

**La verdad no me queda más duda de que tu amor**

**Ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó**

Y le había dicho que se iba a ir con kaname al amanecer

**Es difícil pero no imposible****  
****Asimilar que en verdad te perdí****  
****Y ahora te veo partir**

Ese fue un golpe muy duro para el cazador de vampiros, no podía afrontar el hecho de que yuuki se fuera de su lado y que desde el momento en que ella cruzara esa puerta ambos serían enemigos

**Y aunque pase el tiempo****  
****Y seas feliz con alguien más****  
****Recuerda que no hay nada****  
****Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…**

No se explicaba como todo eso había ocurrido, ella que siempre sonreía y le alegraba la vida ahora era una vampiresa que se iría con kaname, siempre había soñado a escondidas con que ella y él tendrían un futuro juntos, que ambos se amarían hasta la muerte, pero al parecer el destino lo había engañado con falsas ilusiones

**A quien tú decidiste amar****  
****No sé si sepa que no hay personas****  
****Como tu aquí en la tierra****  
****Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar****  
****Sé lo felices que están y cuiden****  
****Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí**

Ahora lo único que le quedaban eran los recuerdos que ambos habían compartido juntos y aquel intento de beso que no pudo darle, ahora se arrepentía de no habérselo dado, en lo más profundo de su alma deseaba que todo eso fuera una mentira, que fuera un mal sueño o una pesadilla, pero no… era real.

**De corazón… ámense**

Levanto su mirada y vio como el astro rey empezaba a iluminar la escuela, se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta la entrada de la escuela

**Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar****  
****Porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gané.**

Al llegar vio como yuuki en compañía de kaname tenían unas maletas y se despedían del director de la escuela,

**La persona que tiene el****  
****Acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,****  
****Pude haber sido yo**

Se acercó más a ellos y yuuki lo miró a los ojos, se giró hacia kaname

¿Puedes adelantarte?… no tardaré mucho-

Me llevaré las maletas-

Kaname tomó las maletas y se dirigió a las afueras de la escuela, yuuki se giró hacia él

**Y aunque pase el tiempo****  
****Y seas feliz con alguien más****  
****Recuerda que no hay nada****  
****Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…**

-Bueno chicos los dejo solos tengo algunas cosas que hacer- se despidió el director de la escuela dejándolos solos

-Esta es la despedida- dijo yuuki con pesar en su voz

**A quien tú decidiste amar****  
****No sé si sepa que no hay personas****  
****Como tu aquí en la tierra**

-Supongo que sí, de todas formas cuídate-

**Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar****  
****Sé lo felices que están y cuiden****  
****Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí**

Zero le ofreció la mano a yuuki, ella la miró y después lo miró a los ojos y sin decir nada lo abrazó efusivamente

**Si tuviera una oportunidad****  
****Le cambiaria el final a todo****  
****Pero no podría porque**

Zero sorprendido le correspondió lentamente, ella se removió entre sus brazos y se alejó un poco para verlo a los ojos

**La verdad me da gusto que estás****  
****Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo****  
****No eras para mí pero te querré siempre**

-Adiós- dijo con una lagrimilla traviesa en sus ojos

Zero le limpió la lágrima con un pañuelo que le había robado a yuuki en secreto, se lo ofreció pero ella negó con la cabeza

-Quédatelo, así tendrás algo para recordarme-

Zero se quitó la venda que lleva puesta en el brazo izquierdo con el símbolo de la escuela y se lo dio, yuuki lo acepto cerrando su mano con la venda en ella

-Cuídamelo, vendré a buscarlo el día en que te mate-

Yuuki lo miró con esperanza en los ojos y ocultando una sonrisa le dijo

-Es una promesa-

Con esa promesa entre los dos yuuki le dio la espalda y se marcho llevándose con ella el corazón de zero.

**No eras para mí pero te querré siempre**


End file.
